Cigarette manufacturing machines for home and personal use are sometimes referred to as roll-your-own (“RYO”) machines. Typically, an RYO machine is used to form a cylinder or “carrot” of tobacco, and to inject the tobacco carrot into an empty cigarette tube, thereby manufacturing a cigarette. RYO machines may be manually or automatically operated, or may require a combination of manual and automatic operation. However, typical RYO machines are not able to automatically manufacture a plurality of cigarettes precisely, uniformly, and efficiently, absent some degree of manual operation or intervention. Tubes may be damaged during the operation of a typical RYO machine, precluding the manufacture of acceptable cigarettes. Additionally, tobacco carrots may not include enough compacted tobacco to form acceptable cigarettes. Typical RYO machines may not be able to accommodate user preferences such as, for example, the amount of tobacco the user desires to be included in each cigarette, or environmental considerations such as, for example, humidity. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, kit, system, or method that addresses one or more of the above-described issues, and/or one or more other issues.